Aftermath
by tojo1973
Summary: Revised (a bit) Jason is bonding with Jake. Elizabeth is trying to move on with Franco. What is to become of the residents of Port Charles when the dust settles, and life moves on?
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Elizabeth walked down the stairs, only to stop right at the last step. She smiled slightly as she noticed the two people sitting on the couch. She folded her arms and leaned against the wall, happy at the sight before her.

Jason was sitting on the couch with Jake. Their son was telling him about school and what subjects he liked. Jason looked totally enthralled with every word out of his son's mouth.

It had taken a while to get to this point. She was worried it might never happen. Jake had been devastated when he found out that the father that he knew was really his uncle. He wanted nothing to do with Jason. Once she and Drew had spoken to him, explaining what had really happened with Jason, Jake had warmed up to the idea. It had been tense the first few visits, but they were slowly getting to a good place.

She heard her son ask, "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," said Jason, "You can ask me anything."

"Why aren't you and my mom together?"

She tensed hearing the question. Jake had a really hard time when he came back from the island, and had taken his anger out on Sam. While they hadn't had any issues for a while, she wondered why he would ask the question at all.

She heard Jason take a deep breath in and let it out slowly before hearing his answer.

"Your mom and I, we have been in each other's lives for a long time. At one point, well, at several I guess, we tried to be something more. Jake, my life is dangerous. My job puts me in the line of fire. I never wanted your mom, your brothers and you to live in fear like that."

"But, you were married to Sam, and she had Danny at the time. What was different about her?"

Jason was silent for a bit. She watched as he looked down, trying to find words. She didn't really know if she wanted to hear his answer. Taking the easy way out, she decided to let herself be known to the other two in the room.

"Hey," she said, walking down the remaining step and into the living room, "I just wanted to check up on you guys, see if you wanted a snack." Her voice was shaky and she was rubbing the front of her jeans nervously.

Jason looked up at her and saw the tension in her stance. He knew she heard their conversation. Instead of calling her on it, however, he decided to let it go.

He stood up and turned toward her, sliding his hands in his pockets.

"Actually, I have to go. I have a meeting with Sonny in a bit."

She smiled and nodded, knowing that he knew she was there, and grateful that he didn't call her out.

"Are we still going for a ride on your Harley tomorrow?" asked Jake standing up and moving between his mother and father.

He looked down at his son and a small smile touched his lips, "You bet. We can ride around the block."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Jake, turning to his mom, "Mom, did you hear that!"

Elizabeth laughed and nodded, "Yes I did. Just don't ask him to steer." She looked up at Jason and grinned.

Jason chuckled and shook his head, "Brat."

Elizabeth laughed, looking at him. He was smiling and his eyes were bright. He looked so happy in that moment. She knew it was about Jake, and how they were beginning to bond, but she also knew if she had the power, she would always make sure he looked that way.

"I'll call you later and let you know what time I'll be here," he said as he turned toward the door.

"Wait!" said Jake. Jason stopped and turned toward the boy.

"What's up bud?" he asked, wondering why his son stopped him.

Jake looked up at his father, and, taking a big gulp, walked over to where the man was standing. Slowly, he raised his arms and slid them around Jason's waist, his head resting on his chest.

Jason watched as Jake slid his arms around him, hugging him. It was the first time for anything like that to happen, and he was floored. His one arm came around Jake's back as the other held his head to his chest. His eyes filled with unshed tears as he looked over at Elizabeth, seeing a tear fall down her cheek at the sight.

Elizabeth's hand was on her heart, her other covering her mouth so a sob didn't escape her lips and disrupt the moment. Jake had been very tentative with Jason. They had been meeting once a week, and while Jake was warming up to Jason, he was still stand-offish. For Jake to reach out like this, meant that he finally trusted the man who was his father. It meant the world to Elizabeth, and she could see how much it meant to Jason.

They stood there for a few moments before Jake pulled away, looking up at Jason.

"I'll see you tomorrow," and hesitated, "Dad," he whispered.

Jason swallowed large lump in his throat as he looked down at his son. He nodded slowly, whispering shakily, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

Elizabeth walked over to Jason, as Jake ran up the stairs to his room, Jason's eyes never leaving his son until he could no longer see his frame. She took his hand and squeezed, causing him to look down at her. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears as he took a deep, shaky breath.

"Jason," she whispered, "are you ok?"

He chuckled, looking down at their entwined hands, and squeezed hers, his head shaking.

"He called me Dad. He said it to me. He hugged me. I think I'm so much more than ok right now," he said softly.

She smiled and grabbed his cheek, "He's finally seeing the man that you are," she said smiling, "He trusts you."

He nodded, his hand moving over hers on his cheek. They stood close together, holding on to one another, reveling in what had just happened.

They stood together for a few minutes before she pulled back, suddenly aware of their closeness. She slipped her hands off of him and slid them in the back pockets of her jeans. She didn't want to let him go, but she had to. She was with Franco now, and he was still in love with Sam, even though she had made her choice and married Drew.

She cleared her throat before saying, "Just let me know when you want him ready by."

He felt the shift in her demeanor as she pulled away from him. He wondered what had her pulling away, and not just physically. He felt that maybe she didn't feel comfortable with being that close to him anymore. She was another loss that he had to endure due to his five-year absence.

He gave a short nod and turned toward the door, opening it. He turned around to look at her again, and said, "I'll see you later, Elizabeth."

She smiled and nodded, crossing her arms in front of her, "See you later," she said, her throat raspy from the lump in her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Elizabeth was straightening up the living room when Franco walked through the door. He was working at the hospital. The Art Therapy department had brought in an assistant for him, and he was showing her around, familiarizing her with the program.

She looked up from her task and smiled as he walked in. She placed the books down on the coffee table and walked over to him.

"Hey you! How was work?" She asked as she slid her arms around his middle.

"Pretty good. Hopefully, this assistant will work out. That is, if she can put up with me," he deadpanned, kissing her lips softly.

Elizabeth chuckled and moved away from him, walking into the kitchen. "I'm sure she will be fine. She was a secretary in the ER. If she can keep up there, she should have no problems with you."

Franco shrugged as he pulled his jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack by the door. He walked over to the kitchen island and watched as Elizabeth stirred the tomato sauce.

"So what's going on around here? Where are the boys?" He asked, cutting her off. He didn't want to talk about his sessions with Kevin because he would have to tell her what had been talked about. He was terrified.

"Well, Cameron is at soccer practice. Aiden is upstairs playing in his room, and Jake is finishing up his homework."

"Kind of late for him to still be doing homework isn't it?"

"Well, Jason came over to spend some time with him, so I told him he could save it until after the visit."

Franco tensed. He hated that Jake was bonding with Jason. Who knew what the enforcer was telling that boy about him. The fact that he was here in the house with Elizabeth without him there had him just as uneasy.

"Really? How did it go?" He asked, hoping that she would tell him it went lousy and Jake wanted to throw him out on his big muscle head.

"It went really well. Jake is really warming to Jason," she said, leaning on the island, her body close to his. "I know you don't want to hear that, but you have to understand that Jake needs to bond with Jason. He's his father, and they need to have a relationship."

"And what about with you?" he asked without thinking.

She looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean that Jason seems to be spending all this time with Jake when I'm not around. Which is fine, the less I see of him, the better. However, you are always there."

She nodded, confusion still on her face, "Yes, so that Jake feels comfortable with Jason. We decided that for the time-being that I would be there for their visits so Jake could get used to Jason and not feel pressured. You know this, because we talked about it."

"I know. I just don't understand why he chooses to be here when I'm not around. I mean, what's the deal?"

"Well, to be honest, there is no love lost between the two of you, and Jake knows that and can sense it. You being here for their visits wouldn't help anything. Jake needs to have time with his father, Franco, and without you glaring at Jason, or Jason being all tense because you are around."

He snorts and shakes his head, laughing, "Of course, we shouldn't upset the man, the myth, the legend that is Jason Morgan!"

Elizabeth frowns at him, her hands moving to her hips.

"Franco, we have been over this time and time again. I'm sorry that Jason and you do not get along-"

"Not get along? Now there is an understatement if I've ever heard one!" He screams, "He wants me dead, Elizabeth!"

"Franco, you need to calm down," she said angrily through her teeth, "and you need to keep your voice down. I don't need Jake hearing this."

"No, we can't have Jake figuring out his father is a hitman for the mob, now can we?" He said, laughing humorlessly. "We wouldn't want him knowing how much his father wants to kill me."

"Where is this coming from? We talked about this. All of this! Jason agreed to put aside his bias toward you. He promised not to voice his concerns with Jake because he knows how much you mean to him!"

"Yeah, well I just don't trust that he'll keep his end of the bargain."

"Of course he will!"

Franco looked at her, and shook his head, "Wow, that's a lot of faith to put into the man who has stomped on your heart plenty of times. Or is it that you like having him here, huh? Just you and Jason and Jake, right? A happy little family!"

Elizabeth flinched back as if she was slapped.

"Where is this coming from? What has gotten into you?"

Franco looked at her and sighed. He realized he was voicing some deep fears about her real feelings for Jason, and he felt like kicking himself.

"Look, I'm sorry but I don't like any of this. I don't like you here with him alone."

"I'm not alone with him; Jake his here," she said, anger marring her features. "In case you forgot, I'm engaged to you. That means something to me. Do you not trust me?"

He hesitated, and her eyes went wide, "You don't trust me, do you?"

He was breathing heavy, "Elizabeth, that's not what I meant-"

"No! Not another word! That's exactly what you meant. You really think that I would cheat on you with Jason," she said, stunned.

"Well, you've done it before right?" he said without thinking.

She stared him down, her breathing erratic, "Get out," she said softly.

"What?"

"Get out! Get out of my house right now!"

"Wait, Elizabeth I didn't mean it, I'm just angry and insecure-"

"And that's not my problem. Don't you dare stand there and accuse me of cheating on you with anyone!"

"It's not just anyone, Elizabeth! It's Jason Morgan. He's been on the peripheral of your life for years. He's still a part of your life-"

"He's Jake's father! As much as you hate that fact, it's the truth. I have kept him from his son for too long, and I'll be damned if I do it anymore. He will always be in my life, because he's a part of my life. You said you can deal with that. You told me you loved me enough to understand."

"I also know that there will always be a part of you that will wonder," he said quietly, looking at her.

She stood with her arms crossed in front of her, angry tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. She had worked hard to put her past with Jason behind her, and was looking toward a future with Franco. Still, she will always have that pull to Jason. She thought she was doing well and controlling it. No matter how strong that pull was, she was managing to reign it in.

"I think you need to leave right now. We need to have some time alone."

"Elizabeth, please-"

"Just for tonight. We both need to calm down, and I don't think that will happen right now."

Franco hung his head and sighed, "Ok. I'll get a hotel room for tonight."

He walked to the coat rack, pulling his jacket off and sliding it onto his shoulders. He turned toward her, and she turned her back to him, not wanting to talk anymore.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. And please remember, Elizabeth; I love you."

He waited for a moment for a response, and when he got none, he turned and walked out the door.

Once the door closed, she walked to the couch and slumped down, her eyes stinging from unshed tears. She didn't want to cry in front of him while he was hurling accusations at her.

Part of her wondered where he would come up with such crazy ideas. The other part, the part that she had been working so hard to bury, knew he was right.

She felt the pull every time Jason was near. She thought she was doing well to not give into it and let herself fall again. Maybe she wasn't as good at hiding her feelings as she thought.

She couldn't go there though. She wouldn't go there; not again. Could she?

No, she was going to marry Franco. They were going to have a great life together. Jason would always be in her life, because he would be in Jake's. As much he hated that fact, Franco would have to deal. Never again would she deny Jason time with his son.

One thing stuck in her mind though. While yes, in the beginning, her being there was for Jake's sake. She wanted to make sure her son was comfortable, and didn't feel like she was pressuring him. But now, she was questioning if she had an ulterior motive. Could it be that she wanted to spend time with Jason as well? Could it be that while Jason was there, in her house, with their son, she could pretend that they were a real family?

Then there was the bigger question: had she really moved on from her feelings for Jason, or are they still there, and if they are, what is she going to do with them?


	3. Chapter 3

_~~~I'm not sure I like this chapter, but I wanted to get it out. I want Liason, make no mistake, but I think Jason is the one that needs to step up and go after her for a change. Elizabeth has always gone to him. I think it's his turn~~~_

 _ **CHAPTER THREE**_

Jason walked off the elevator into the Metro Court restaurant. He was still on a high from his visit with Jake, and wasn't in the mood to go home.

Carly was meeting with the hostess when she looked up and smiled.

"Hey! You look happy."

Jason nodded, a small smirk on his lips, "Yeah, I was hanging out with Jake today."

"So, I take it that things went well?"

He nodded, "Yeah. He, uh, he called me Dad." He couldn't help his smile, and didn't even try.

"Really? Jason, that's great!" She hugged him.

"Yeah, it was a surprise, ya know? He just came up to me and hugged me and called me Dad."

"Look at that smile on your face! I haven't seen one of those since you've been back," she said.

He nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "It just," he took a deep breath, "it feels good, ya know? My son accepts me."

She nodded, "What did Elizabeth say?"

"She was happy, I guess."

Carly chuckled, "Of course she was," she mumbled.

Carly, don't start," he groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Don't start what? I'm not starting anything!"

"I thought you and Elizabeth have come to an understanding."

"We have. I wouldn't say we were best buds though, and what she sees in Franco is beyond me," she said.

Jason looked at her, his brows furrowed, "Didn't you almost marry him?"

"Well, yeah. I, however, was smart enough to get out."

Jason shrugged, "Elizabeth likes to see the best in people."

Carly chuckled and shook her head.

"What, Carly?" He looked at her with suspicion.

She shrugged, "I think there's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath and let it out before speaking.

"Well, they got together soon after the whole situation with Drew. Ya know, when we figured out that, well what we thought we figured out. Anyway, she lost Drew, he went running to Sam, and she was left in the dust. Franco was right there. I will give him this, he really helped Jake adjust to being home again."

Jason tensed, hating the fact that, not only was he not here when Jake was returned, but that Franco, of all people helped his son adjust. It also stung him that Elizabeth was living with the man, and actually going to marry him.

When he got back, he was so wrapped up in getting his life back from his five year absence. The day she came to see him in jail, he felt like he'd been hit in the chest. She was still just as beautiful as he remembered. It was like time stood still for her. When she started talking, he could see in her eyes that she knew it was him, that he was Jason. She denied it vehemently, and blurted out all she had done while he was away.

He had been so wrapped up in getting his life back that he had lost sight of her. He had focused on finding who kept him away for five years and why they switched him with his twin brother. He also was focused on the fact that, when he left, he and Sam were working things out. To be honest, he was angry at Elizabeth for being with Franco, and he pushed his feelings for her aside due to the anger.

"Anyway," Carly continued, "I think she clung to Franco because she felt broken, and, well we both know Franco is just as broken."

"What are you saying, Carly?"

"Just that she fell apart. She felt like she lost you to Sam, yet again, and she clung to the first person who paid her any attention. That, and the fact that she wanted to punish herself for what she did."

"Punish herself. Why?"

Carly huffed, "Okay, well, people weren't all that nice to her when we all found out that she knew, or thought she knew, that it was you. Well, it wasn't you, but we all thought it was. Did I say that right?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, his anger growing, "So you and others decided you were going to punish her for lying," he said, his voice tense.

"Well, yeah! Jason, we all thought he was you. She knew, and never told any of us!"

"Did you ever wonder why that is, Carly?"

When she didn't say anything, he continued, "How many times have Elizabeth and me gone back and forth? How many times have I walked away from her and went to Sam?"

"But you love Sam, Jason, not-'

"Don't. Don't say that I didn't love Elizabeth!" he ground out.

Carly looked at him in surprise. He had never expressed his feelings for Elizabeth to her.

Jason breathed a heavy sigh, looking off, "Before I was taken, there was a lot going on. Just a few months before, do you not remember that Sam and I were separated?"

"Well yeah, but it was just a bump –"

"No, Carly! Sam and I had real problems. And yes, Elizabeth was there, and we grew close yet again. And yet again, I pulled away and went back to Sam."

"Because you and Sam belong-"

"Sam and I are over, Carly! It's done. I love her. Yes, I wanted to get back with her when I got back. It doesn't work anymore. To be honest, it wasn't perfect before I left. Maybe I wanted her back because it was familiar. Maybe," he swallowed hard, realization hitting him as he was speaking, "maybe I just didn't want to be alone."

Carly looked at him and really listened to what he was saying.

He continued, "Elizabeth was the first one to tell me what she did when she thought Drew was me. She told me, and didn't leave any of the ugly details out. I saw the regret and the self-hate in her eyes. I hated that she went through that. I hated that I caused her to do what she did!"

"What are you talking about? You weren't even here!"

"I pulled away from Elizabeth so many times because I didn't want her or the boys to be pulled into my life. I didn't think I deserved to have a life with Elizabeth. She's too good for that." When Carly snorted, he gave her a look that had her closing her mouth, urging him to continue. "She had to watch as I pulled away from her, and those boys, and go back to Sam, and not just once, Carly. Don't you see, I'm just as much to blame for what she did as she is?"

Carly took a deep breath, and let it out, speaking softly, "Why did you?"

"Why did I what?"

"Why did you go back to Sam all those times?"

Jason shrugged, "She was like me. She liked the danger and the adventure. And yes, a part of me loved her."

"But you loved Elizabeth too," Carly said, realizing that her best friend had been torn between two women for years.

He nodded, "When I got back, and I saw Sam with Drew, she was happy, Carly. She built a life with him. I saw it in her eyes. Yes, there was still love there for me, but she moved on. And yes, maybe the fact that she thought Drew was me was how it started, but-"

When he hesitated, she said, "But what?"

"You said it yourself, Carly. He was different. You told me how he was doing things you never thought I would do. They had a life totally different from what her and I shared, and she went right along with him. She really fell in love with Drew. Whether he thought he was me or not, he was still his own person."

He shook his head and sighed, "Once I got back, and we proved who I was, I was so focused on finding out who was responsible for the whole mess, I guess I put Elizabeth out of my mind, like she wasn't an option for me. Once I started spending time with Jake though," he sighed, "she's there with us. I don't know Carly, it just feels good, ya know? I am there, and sometimes Cameron and Aiden are there too, and it's the five of us, and it feels right."

"Wow," said Carly, crossing her arms, "that's more than you've ever said to me at one time," she joked. "Jason, why have you never told me any of this?"

"You never liked Elizabeth, and I didn't want to hear yet another lecture about her from you."

"But you could've come to me!"

"No I couldn't! You would have gone off and done something to 'help,' which would have ended in disaster."

She looked at him hurt, going to argue, then sighed, "Maybe so."

"Listen, I'm gonna head out. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, see ya."

She watched him walk away and leaned against the bar, thinking about what he said. Then a smile spread on her face.

"Well then, it looks like I need to change gears, and help Jason get what he wants."

She grinned, walking toward the elevators. She needed to start right away.


	4. Chapter 4

_******Thank you for all the reviews! It feels good to write again. It would feel better if we have some Liason on our screen, but hopefully soon.**_

 _ **Just a note: As much as some hate the fact, Jason does love Sam. There is no escaping that. However, what people forget is that he also loves Elizabeth. He was going back and forth for a long time. I want to tell my story, but I can't ignore that fact. Also, if you are looking for some Sam bashing, you will not find it. I have grown to actually like the character, and I do like Dream! LOL******_

 _ **CHAPTER FOUR**_

Elizabeth was sitting on the couch, helping Aiden with his math for school, when Jake barreled through the door, Jason behind him. She looked up and smiled at the red-faced boy, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey! It looks like you two had a lot of fun," she said, standing and walking over to the pair.

"It was awesome, Mom!" said Jake, his eyes reminiscent of his mother's after a ride on the back of Jason's motorcycle.

"Yeah, it was fun. Don't worry, I didn't go fast at all. And he listened to all my directions, and wore his helmet." Jason looked at her, wearing the same expression as his son.

She smiled at him, warmth filling her that the two were bonding, "I had no worries."

He grinned at her, their eyes gazing at each other for a moment, before Aiden jumped up and ran over to Jason, "Me next! Me next!"

Jason kneeled down in front of Aiden and smiled, "Did you want a ride, buddy?"

Aiden nods and smiles at him. Jason looks up at Jake and asks, "What do you think, Jake? Can I take Aiden for a ride?"

"Sure! It's so cool, Aiden! You'll love it!" he exclaimed.

Jason stands to his full height and glances at Elizabeth, "Is it ok?" he asks softly.

Smiling, her hand on her heart, she simply nods. The fact that he so readily wanted to include Aiden in what was supposed to be him and his own son bonding, meant so much to her.

His eyes focused on hers and he saw a glimmer of something familiar. He could see that she still cared for him. After everything they had been through, everything that had happened between them, they were still connected in that way. It gave him a sense of calm, knowing that their connection hadn't been severed.

He cleared his throat, looking away from her reluctantly and looked down at Aiden.

"Alright, you ready, bud?"

"Yeah," the little boy screamed, taking Jason's hand and walking out the door.

Elizabeth took a moment to calm her rapidly-beating heart. Looking into Jason's eyes was a dangerous, dangerous thing. His eyes were always so expressive. What she saw there left her in awe, and surprise. He still held feelings for her.

She shouldn't be thinking about it though. She was marrying Franco. She loved him and wanted to be his wife. There was no future for her and Jason. She made sure of that with her lies. Even though it wasn't really Jason, she still betrayed him, in her eyes. She didn't deserve Jason.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she walked over and sat down next to Jake.

"That was really sweet of you Jake, to share your time with your dad with your brother."

"Thanks Mom, and thanks for not pushing me with getting to know him. You let me do it in my own time. I'm really glad though."

She smiled at him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders to bring him in for a hug. "I would never pressure you into anything, sweetie. I just knew that, in time, you would accept your father. We love you, and that's what you need to remember more than anything."

He nodded, "I know. He told me. He also told me that it's ok to still love my other dad. Or my uncle," he hesitated for a moment, his eyes furrowed.

"What is it, honey?"

"Is it bad that I'm hanging out with this dad, when I still think of my other dad as my dad too?"

She shook her head, "Not at all, Jake. Drew has been your dad since you came back to us. He'll always be a part of your life. And Jason knows that, and respects your relationship with him."

Jake nodded, "He told me that too. I'm pretty lucky, aren't I?"

She laughs, nodding, and hugs him to her, "Yeah, you are."

~~A few minutes later~~

Jason opened the door, letting Aiden run in before him. The little boy ran up to his mom and hugged her leg, "Mommy it was so cool!"

Jason smiled as he watched the boy jump up and down, holding on to his mom's leg.

"That's great baby. Can you say thank you to Jason for taking you out?"

He let go of his mother's leg and ran over to Jason, grabbing him next, "Thank you, Jason!"

Jason smiled, rubbing the boy's back, "Anytime, Aiden," he said softly.

Smiling, Elizabeth said, "Why don't you go upstairs and see what Jake's up to?"

Aiden let go of Jason's leg and ran up the stairs. Elizabeth shook her head and smiled at her little boy and turned toward Jason.

"You just made a friend for life!" she laughed.

Jason laughed softly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"He's a great kid. He screams like you do," he said softly, looking at her smiling.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Do you want some coffee?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great."

She smiled, and walked to the kitchen. She was glad for the brief reprieve. His being there, in her house, making her boys smile was doing things to her equilibrium, not to mention her heart.

"So," he begins as he walks toward the kitchen, where she is filling the pot with water, "where's Cameron?"

"Well, Cameron is goalie for his soccer team. It's all he does anymore," she chuckles. "He's obsessed with the game. They have practice all week this week."

He nodded, loving the way her eyes lit up when she talked about her boys.

She turns the coffee maker on and turns, unable to find anything else to keep herself occupied while he stood at the island, watching her.

"So how are things with Danny?"

He smiles slightly, "Really good. He's slept over my place a couple times."

She smiled, "Well soon Jake will be ready to be there with both of you."

He nodded, his grin getting wider, "I hope so."

"I know so. Jake is really happy. Thank you for being patient with him."

"I didn't want to push him, ya know. He's been through so much already."

She bit her lip softly, her eyes glazed with tears as she thought about when Jake returned.

"It was tough, when he first came back. He was very stand-offish with everyone. He fought with his brothers. He was destructive."

"I heard some of it. I wish I was there for him."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed, "I know, Jason."

He looked at her, speaking softly, "I'm sure you were a big help."

She shook her head softly, "I didn't help matters any, to be honest," she said.

"I'm sure you were doing everything you could for him, Elizabeth. You're a great mom."

"I didn't feel like I was helping him at all. I mean, he got back, and I lied to Drew, and he left. Then Jake was even angrier, blamed Sam-"

"Jake told me," he said, stopping her rant.

She looked at him, surprised, "He-he did?"

He nodded softly, "He told me how he was just so mad coming back, and how he hated that Drew left, and that he blamed Sam for it. He told me what he did, Elizabeth. He still feels bad about it, but he said he had a lot of help in getting past it."

"He told you everything?" she asked, amazed that their son was being so open about that time.

"He also told me how," he hesitated, "Franco helped get through to him." His jaw ticked.

She nodded, biting her lip again, "He helped Jake with his anger issues. He was so lost when he came back. Franco gave me my son back."

"Is," he sighed, his eyes focused on their entwined hands, "Is that how you guys got together?"

Elizabeth slid her hand from his, reluctantly. She was trying to stay strong, and not get lost in the feeling of their hands intertwined.

"He was there when I really needed him. I had no one, and he was there."

He nodded, noticing her retreating from him. His hand felt cold without hers wrapped around it.

She wrapped her arms around her middle, her eyes unfocused.

"Because everyone found out about your lie," he stated.

She nodded, not looking at him. He could see the shame on her face.

"Elizabeth, you didn't-"

"No, I deserved everything I got, Jason. I deserved more, actually."

"Elizabeth, it wasn't me," he said simply.

She looked at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

He stood straight, and walked over to her, standing right in front of her. He slid a piece of hair behind her ear, and looked into her eyes.

"You don't have to feel guilty about it, because I understand."

"Do you, Jason? Do you know why I did what I did?" she asked, her hands moving without thought to rest on his chest.

He nods, "I do," he whispers, his hands on her face, his thumbs slowly caressing her cheeks. His eyes moved from her eyes to her lips, and started moving toward them.

The beeping from the coffee maker disrupted the moment, and Elizabeth pulled back, blinking fast, her breathing labored.

"Your coffee's ready, "she says shakily, turning toward the coffeemaker.

He takes a shaky breath, his eyes closing to calm himself down.

"You know what, I'm gonna head out."

She turns around, not looking at him, "Oh, o-ok,"

He tries to catch her eyes, but she avoids them. After a moment, he nods and walks to the door, opening it before saying, "I'll see you later."

As the door closes, Elizabeth lets out a long, shaky breath, bringing her hand to her forehead.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself, "You love Franco. You are marrying Franco. You want a life with Franco," she scolded.

"Then why did that feel so right?" she said, tears sliding down her cheeks.

,


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi all! Yes, I have been bad, and I neglected this story. But I am back and hopefully will finish this by the end of the month. I have changed some things and edited, so I hope you go back and reread the first four chapters._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy._**

 ** _I don't own. I borrow_**

 _ **CHAPTER FIVE**_

Elizabeth was in the kitchen, filling a pot full of water for the pasta she was planning on serving for dinner, when the door opened, her oldest walking through all sweaty and dirty from soccer.

"Hey sweetie. How was practice?"

He shrugged, throwing his bag down on the chair and walking over to the island, "It was ok. Not sure if we are ready for our opening game next week, but we'll see."

She smiled, "I'm sure you guys will do great. You have a good group of guys this year."

"Yeah, we do. So, what's been goin on here?"

"Your brothers are upstairs playing that new video game Jake got if you want to go play with them."

He shook his head, "Nah, it's so lame. Let them play. How did his visit with Jason go?"

She smiled, "It went great. He had a blast on the motorcycle. Jason even took Aiden for a ride too."

He nodded, a sad look crossing his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He shrugged, "Just wish I was here. I always liked Jason, you know?"

"Well, why don't I let you know when he comes over again, and you can see if you can make it?"

He smiled, "That would be great mom."

She looked at him, crossing her arms in front of her, "To be honest, I didn't realize you remembered Jason all that much."

"Of course I remember him. He brought Jake home when he was kidnapped as a baby. He was always really nice to me too. Always talked to me whenever he saw me. Even when you weren't around."

Her eyes furrowed, "When would you see him without me?"

Cameron looked at his mother and shrugged, "Around town. We would be with Grams at the park, or at Kellys, and he would stop and say hello to Jake and me. He always had time to talk to me. I didn't know he was Jake's father then, but it didn't seem to matter, cuz he treated both of us the same. When we thought he died, I was really sad. I felt like I lost a good friend."

Her eyes glassed over listening to her son talk about Jason. She never knew he would stop to talk to the boys all those years ago.

"Cam, how do you feel about Jason being a part of Jake's life now?"

"I'm happy. I love Drew, don't get me wrong, but I never really forgave him for how he treated you when he found out you lied to him. I know it hurt him, but he didn't have to be so cold. Jason wouldn't have done that, Mom."

She closed her eyes and looked away, "I hurt Drew very much, Cam. I don't blame him-"

"Mom, I have been with you the longest. I have seen what you have gone through. I have seen how guys who claim to love you have treated you. I know why you lied, Mom."

She turned and looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"You have always loved Jason. I can remember being really little, and he would come around, and your face would light up. You never got that way with Dad, or anyone else. Even when he was with Sam, you guys still had this connection, this spark. It never went away."

He watched as her eyes filled with tears, her arms hugging herself as she walked to the couch and sat down. He moved over and sat down next to her, turning toward her.

"When Jason 'died,' I saw it Mom, a part of you died too," he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, nerves showing on his face, "I found something yesterday," he said, looking down at his lap.

She looked over at him, "What?"

He looked at her for a second, then got up. He went to his bag and pulled out an old shoe box.

Elizabeth stood up, her eyes growing wide, "Where did you get that?"

"I was looking for a clean towel, and we didn't have any left in the hall closet, so I went in your room to find one. This was on the top shelf of your linen closet in your bathroom."

She rubbed her hands over the front of her jean legs nervously, her eyes fixed on the box.

"Mom, I didn't open the box," he said, "but I did notice the initials written on the top, in your handwriting. JM. That stands for Jason, right?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes unable to turn away from the box. She hadn't looked in that box in so long. Ever since Drew walked out of her life, she tried to move on from the memories. She felt she lost whatever right she had to remember any of the good things about what her and Jason had shared. To see it now, in her son's hands, after her thoughts just a few hours before, she thought it had to mean something.

She walked over to him and reached her hand out slowly, sliding it along the top of the box. She gently took it from his hands and brought it to her, as if she were hugging it.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and whispered, "Do you want to see what's in it?"

"Only if you want me to."

She nodded, and turned back toward the couch, sitting down. She waited until he was sitting next to her before placing it on the coffee table in front of them. She gently opened the lid, and reached inside. The first thing she pulled out was an old postcard. She reached in again, and pulled out a broken piece of red glass.

"These were gifts. Very original gifts."

"Jason gave them to you, didn't he?"

She nodded slowly, her fingers rubbing over the glass softly, "Jason was always a very original gift-giver."

"He also gave me a bat, and a steel door," she said, smiling wistfully.

He laughed, "A steel door?"

"You know my studio. Well, he didn't like the area, and he thought I would be safer if he installed the door. He was always making sure I was safe. That we were all safe," she said the last part in a whisper.

"Mom, is that why you guys never really got together? Because he's in the mob?"

She turned her head quickly to look at him, "Who told you that?"

He chuckled, "Mom, everyone knows," he said. "You guys never got together because his world isn't safe, right?"

She nodded, "Jason never wanted to put you and Jake, or even Aiden in the line of fire. He was so worried about us being hurt because of his life. I was scared too. I couldn't be selfish and put you through that. I saw what growing up in that life did to Michael and Morgan."

"Mom, don't get me wrong, but I don't think your life was any safer away from Jason. If anything, it was more dangerous." He said, "Look at what happened with Jake. He was kidnapped, thought dead by all of us. That wasn't Jason's world, Mom."

"Cam-"

"No, Mom. I want you to be happy. I just don't think you can be happy with anyone but Jason."

Tears spilled from her eyes and she looked at her son, "I am happy, Cam. I have Franco."

He shook his head, "Mom, I like Franco. He helped Jake so much when he got back. But honestly, I've never seen your face light up. Not the way it does with Jason."

He stood up and walked toward the stairs, turning toward his mother, "That is something you need to think about, Mom. You deserve to finally be happy. I don't think Franco is the right man for you. If you really look inside, you'll figure it out too."

He turned and ran up the stairs, leaving Elizabeth on the couch watching as he disappeared from view. She slowly turned back around, noticing her fingers still wrapped around the glass. She stared at the glass for a moment, her son's words rolling around in her head.


End file.
